shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 12 (One Piece Hunters)
Story "Well then, goodbye Sorji!", Diiii says goodbye to his friend. At the harbor Diiii meets two strange men. The two come to the UDC. "Hai- I'm Cauto! This is my bow, my arrows are here. Help me! A strange man is on the island!" and Sorji asks: "Strange man?" "Strange man!" "Man?" "Yes, a strange man!" "Okay, what's his name?" "Strange man!" "Sorry." "You are strange!" "Okay, what's his name?" "Please help me! He uses magic tricks!" "Sorry." "He can see into the future!". The strange man is here. His name: Erue Tufaki. "Erurururu! You are the people that wanted to stop the reign of Thigie Reptah? Erururu! You really did it! Now I can control this hole mess! Erurururururururururu!". The people scream. Keno: "No. Four-Four". Keno can't believe it. the Eru-man eluded every attack! "Damn... Eight-Eight!", but it misses again. Cauto: "Didn't I sayed that he can see into future! He also got a bounty of 70,000,000!! Run away!". Sorji: "God, he is too strong. Even Thigie was under 10,000,000, so we have no chance. What will I do now...? ... KENO! WAKII! CAUTO! QUICK, RUN AWAY! KENO AND WAKII, TO THE SHIP! CAUTO, CHOOSE YOURSELF!!! QUICK . . . !", but in this moment Erue Tufaki grabs Sorjis scrag, and throws him at the ground. "Erurururu!". Cauto asks Wakii: "Are you pirates?" "Yes." "What's your next goal?" "The next island." "Ou, here's one nearby: Nugoi. It's not big, that should be a short visit." "Okay, then go!" "I-". The crew is now on the boat, only Sorji is missing. "I want a 1-1 duel, okay, Erue?" "Erururu! Why don't give up? Well then, good luck against my strong fist!" "Wha-?". Tufaki almost destroys Sorjis face. "Erururu! You have to train! I'm too strong!" "Apoligizia!" "Ha! Erururu! Not strong enough! Try again!" "Apoligizia!". Sorjis power falls to almost 0. "What do you want?!" "I want Sake!" "Well, we hav-". Sorji runs to the pub. "HERE, TUFAKI! FREE SAKE!" "Oe, good! Then I don't have to kill all people on this island!" "That was crazy.". After a long party with the whole crew and other people, Sorji goes to their 'ship'. "Well then, what's the next goal?" asks Sorji. Wakii: "You just leave this island? You don't say bye?" "Sorry.", now finally Cauto says something: "I heard that Nugoi is a great place! Full of puzzles! But there are also some people that hate other people with a 'cau' in their name...", Sorji answers: "Well then, let's go to the next island! Hopefully this time without blood!", Keno answers: "Yeah, but this was a really hard situation." and Cauto means: "Nugoi is almost completely based on puzzles. I don't think that we have to fight much. But after Nugoi we get a real ship, okay??? Here's only place for 4 people!" "How far is it?" "Good question!", says Wakii to Sorji. Cauto: "Well then... not far as you think. Just some minutes.", Sorji: "GO!". And so the "Umb Diidots Crew" (they really have to change their name) finally exempt Guhlánd. The majority of the Thigie family is over. Now they head to a new adventure, on an island called Nugoi! But... can they complete all puzzles? -One Piece Hunters. Major Events *Cauto and Erue Tufaki appear. *Erue Tufaki get's his sake. *Party time! *The UDC heads to a new adventure... Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Diiii (ダールダールダールダール Dārudārudārudāru) *Erue Tufaki (イェル・トゥファイ Ieru tufai) *Men *Women Places *South Blue *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) *Thigie Prison Animals *Some Cats Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Episode